All Reserved For You
by cottongreentea
Summary: A one-shot Valentine fic. AxC


**(A/N)****: Happy Valentino Day! For all the singles out there, don't beat yourself up! There are so much fishes out in the sea! So cliché, I know, but it's true! I believe that everyone deserves someone. Everyone has a soulmate.**

**I hope you all like this one-shot. A thought came to me that when during training, soldiers love to 'get some' before battle as it would probably be their last chance to experience it as they might die in battle. **

**All Reserved For You**

The war had finally ended a year ago and most things had been settled down although the tension between Naturals and Coordinators are still a little shaky, but doing better.

The people were beginning to accept the fact that they are all the same human being and realizing that the wars were all caused by the people themselves in what we call racism.

Completely feeling bad about it, they all tried to get along with each other and due to the fact that their Chairman and Representative are best friends and the fact that the Representative is part Coordinator, the people were happy that these people, who are still so young, were willing to put their own lives for their nation. That is something that no one could ever top.

So things are going swell for everyone. Yes, even the most defined and hot couple we all know and love!

Right after the second war, they immediately had a private talk, after the government was settled, well, more like 'he' **forced** the talk. He wanted answers and their problems solved so they could start over. It was a long and emotional talk. They yelled, she slapped, they cried and in the end they both now have a smile plastered to their faces. Their friends wanted to know what happened but they just smiled at them and told them it was a secret.

So we now go to the present day in the Cosmic Era. It's a sunny beautiful day in December City at PLANTS, the birds are singing and the people around town were enjoying themselves with the weather. But something wasn't so well with a certain someone. Who's now hanging out with his best buddies who're all on breaks. Considering that it's almost a special day and they all agreed that special holidays or days like this one coming up would all be their day offs.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with her. She's been avoiding me for days now. When we do talk, it's very brief and she's off somewhere before I get a chance to ask."

"Did you do something at work that she found out about that pissed her off?"

"Umm…no, we work together."

"Oh yeah! You're both Representatives now. Just like Kira helping Lacus."

"Anyways, what did you guys do that made her like that? Like when you guys were talking, did you notice her expression change or her behavior after you said what you said?"

"No, everything has been doing really great until recently."

"So you guys haven't been talking normally? Even though you two share the same bedroom? How can you not talk to her?!"

"That's because she goes to sleep before I get a chance. And I don't want to wake her since she's really tired just because of my feelings."

"You know that's what ruined you guys before, right? You, Zala, not expressing yourself."

"Sigh… I know. But she's really tired and her health is more important than my feelings. I couldn't bare it if she were to get sick."

The men just shook their heads at him. They knew that she couldn't be all that tired since they were both sharing the same job and Athrun was taking on the harder tasks since he has the more brain power for it.

"Maybe you were caught with a girl. Remember that Hawke girl?"

"You know what? I don't get how all of you thought that way. For god sakes, nothing happened! I have no idea why everyone concluded into that! You can't just judge by what you see! I barely even know her except for the fact that she saved me and that's it! And I would **NEVER **stoop that low to hurt Cagalli. I love her too much to even think of that. I would never hurt a single cell of her."

"WHOA! Okay! Relax!... Hey! Maybe she's annoyed that you love her too much? I mean like, Milly tells me to buzz off every time I tell her that. Although that's her way of saying 'I love you' to me. I love her so much." Dearka smiled.

"Impossible! No such thing! I tell her everyday and she always smiles and kisses me for it."

"Well, maybe she's- Athrun you didn't!" Athrun looked confused and scared at the same time with the look Kira was giving. Kira grabbed him by his scarf and yanked him close, choking him. "You didn't impregnate her did you?!" he said with venom.

Athrun blushed even deeper with his already pink cheeks from the weather and held his hands up in defense. "No!... No! Nothing like that! I'm sure!" Even though they already passed that level, but Kira's never going to find out. If he did, he'd be seeing God much sooner than he would think.

"You better not!"

Dearka held Kira back down. "Okay, calm down. I'm sure he didn't do anything like that. He's too much of a school boy to do that." Athrun gave him a face. "Besides, what are **you** talking about, Yamato? You passed that level before all of us and it wasn't even with Lacus. In a way, you have no say or right to tell Cags or Athy here what to do in their relationship." Kira went beet red and Athrun mouthed a thank you to Dearka who only winked back at him. Dearka knows _**everything. **_He is the master of detecting things like that. "Anyway, don't worry about it! I'm sure it's nothing. If it is something serious, then I'm sure that Kira would've found out from Lacus by now."

"That's true…. So far, Lacus hasn't told me anything serious, although she usually never really tells me anything when they have their little girl talks. She's probably going through her usual moodiness."

"No… I know something's up. I can feel something's bothering her."

"Wow! You guys are that in love, huh?" Athrun blushed.

Sensing the tension, Dearka pulled Yzak over with his arm around him. "Anyway! It's Valentines Day this week and party at Mister and Misses Zala's mansion this time!" Athrun blushed at the name he used. "Yzak here is dressing as cupid!"

Yzak burned fire and screamed at Dearka. "How dare you! I'm gonna kill you!"

Dearka ran away trying to get away from Yzak. The guys all laughed. Leave it to Dearka to brighten up the day.

…_**ELSEWHERE…**_

"Oh! So that's what's bothering you?" Cagalli nodded her head in embarrassment as Lacus cheered about with Milly and Shiho. "I'm sure he didn't do anything of that sort. Although, he is a sucker for everything. He's too nice."

Cagalli looked even more down. She knew that Athrun was too nice. He can't help but lend a hand to someone in need. It could be from a child to a senior to even a whore. That's how naïve he is. Although, he did change from it a little better than before. Cagalli noticed that he doesn't really lend a hand to more of the girls unless it's really necessary. She realized that when it came to the female category, he assess the situation first and decides whether they need help or not. Most of the time, he makes Cagalli check and vice versa with the males. Why he does that you may wonder? Two words: fan girls.

Cagalli silently chuckled. She remembered the times and even now that she had to fend all of them off. Ever since they announced to the world of their relationship, the girls had been non-stop and not only that, the boys too for Cagalli.

Both Cagalli and Athrun had to put on their extreme glares to let both sexes know to back off or else and they all usually run away, but it still doesn't stop them from stalking them. And to make things worst, when they announced that they were engaged before the second war had started, it caused major pandemonium. Everyone began to declare their love for both of them started to petty fight over who loves them more and even tried making them both ditch each other that they're better off with one of their fan club members.

Cagalli rubbed her temples and looked even sadder.

"Cags, I'm sure he didn't do anything like that. His mother taught him very well not to do things like that."

"What if he did it out of rebellion against his father? And Athrun usually uses his charms to make me forget about my suspicions or anything that I ask him about."

"There are some things that are meant to be kept a secret. And it's not like you don't use your charms on him too."

"Yeah! I mean like I didn't tell Yzak that I was in love with someone else while I was dating him. But I grew fond of him later and now I'm completely in love with him."

"WHAT?! And you didn't tell us?!" Milly screamed.

"Like you said, there are some things that are meant to be kept a secret." Shiho grinned.

The girls could see that Cagalli still looked down. Lacus placed a hand on hers and she gave her her most ensuring smile.

"Cagalli, I know he didn't do any of that. And if he did, Dearka would know."

They all laughed and it made the girls glad that Cagalli laughed too.

"That's true. Dearka is a good detector. He likes to inform his friends about stuff like that. He claims it's for the sake of their health and that he's a health doctor."

"See… So don't worry about it. If you still are, just go and ask him. If he tries to avoid the question, kick him out of the room and give him the silent treatment."

"Yeah…. Thanks you guys." They all gathered to hug her and they then laughed.

"Anyway! So… the Valentines party is gonna be at you **and** Athrun's mansion, right? I'm sooo excited!"

"Yeah… I wanted to come up to PLANTS to be in his home. I can't stand being in the same house back in ORB. A change of scenery will do me some good."

"Uh-huh! You mean '**our' **home, not '**his'**. I hear that you made a garden and tend to the flowers every time you're up here. And you made the whole house homey again. Athrun couldn't stop talking about how he secretly watches you tend to everything in the house. He said that you're like an angel working her magic. He also said that he never felt that much at home since you came into his life. You warmed up his once cold life and house."

"I love the house…Wh..What?! He told you that!" Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "Stupid Athrun. Can't keep his mouth shut. And spying on me?! Ohhhh…. I'm gonna kill him!"

"Don't be so shy. We know that deep inside your strong, stubborn exterior is a very sweet and loving woman. And that's the reason why Athrun loves you so much. You're so firey." Cagalli blushed.

"Anyway, so you got the rooms set up for us?"

"Yeah… I made sure everyone's room is nice and comfy."

"That's sooo you! I can't wait to come over! I wanna help with the decorations!"

The girls all laughed together. It always feels good to let things out to your close and trusted friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**Valentine's Day: Zala Mansion…**_

Since the day they all had a talk with their own group, everyone had been doing pretty well. Well, the girls thought that Cagalli was okay when she vented her feelings out, but Cagalli hid from them the fact that it was still bothering her. When they all went home that day, Cagalli continued on with her avoiding game with Athrun. Athrun was still trying to talk to her but she always manages to get away before he gets a chance.

Because today was supposed to be a special day for everyone, Athrun made it his duty to find out what's going on with Cagalli. And that time would be tonight when everyone's at the party.

So the party was going great and everyone was having an awesome time. All except Athrun that is. Everytime he tried to talk to Cagalli, she would quickly distract herself with the guests or something else. Just like when they went to greet the guests, he was about to ask her about what was wrong with her but she totally ignored him and hung around with their friends. During the party, when they were playing 'truth or dare', lovey dovey games and dancing, she acted completely normal with him as if nothing was wrong and when the game was over, she reverted back to the silent treatment.

Their friends noticed all of these things and they didn't say anything. They just shook their heads at the two, who were still obviously bothered by the thing they were talking about the other day. The gang decided not to get involved as they thought that the two should solve their own problems for once. The gang already helped them back together before when they were estranged during the second war.

The party finally was approaching its end as everyone had volunteered to help clean up. The maids and butlers were off for the night to attend a party for their own with their friends and loved ones.

The cleanup took longer than everyone thought as Dearka accidentally knocked a dish down on the edge of the table and the cake on it flew in the air and landed on Athrun's family portrait. The cake landed on Athrun's face instead of his parents, which was good, and everyone directed their shocked and fearful eyes at Athrun. Athrun's eyes were wide as saucer plates as his face held a very cold look. Dearka apologized but it wasn't enough to stop Athrun from throwing food at Dearka and attempting to drown him in the punch. Everyone pried Athrun off Dearka, but that led to a domino of food being splat at Kira and in turn he threw food randomly which landed on Yzak who then threw his share and landed at one of the nearby girls causing a food fight.

They all began to laugh as they played and when they were tired out, they realized the mess they made and saw Athrun's sad face. Everyone felt bad that they ruined Athrun's family home resulting in them cleaning most of the mess up while Athrun sat on the couch all depressed. But inside, he was snickering at how he didn't have to clean the mess, but it didn't last long as the only person who knew him inside out, who also is the person he loves, stood before him with a threatening look and a cloth and bucket in her hand.

She ordered him to clean the portrait since it was his face that was splattered on. Athrun groaned, but noticed that Cagalli was acting normal and she even gave him a kiss. Feeling happy, he went to clean the mess too. Cagalli was back to the silent treatment the moment she gave him the bucket. Athrun, at this point, was going to explode for he did not know what was bothering her and it was killing him.

After all the mess was cleaned up, they all went to take showers and went straight to bed and quickly fell asleep as they all had work the next day, except for two people.

… _**Athrun and Cagalli's Master Bedroom ...**_

Cagalli was in the bathroom taking a long, relaxing bubble bath as she sat with her legs curled to her chest. She was in deep thought as the scent of the relaxing fizzy balls was soothing her body.

She couldn't stop thinking about what they all talked about a couple of weeks ago when they had a picnic out at the garden in the mansion. It was bothering her so much that it caused her to avoid Athrun every time he wanted to talk with her. She knew that Athrun sensed her uneasiness and it made her frown at the thought on how he always knew what she was feeling and all. Well, it was the same thing with her but not as sensitive as Athrun's. It was suppose to be Kira who would know Athrun inside out, but Cagalli knows more of him than Kira did. There is a difference when it comes to knowing someone. Your best friend and your soul mate always know more than the other and in this case, Cagalli knew Athrun more than Kira.

Cagalli sighed out loud. "If only it didn't bother me this much, then I wouldn't be ignoring him." She continued to talk to herself, as she didn't hear the door open and someone walking in. The walls were all insulated so even the sounds of anything were really hard to hear.

Cagalli blushed when she remembered how the maids and butlers in the mansion addressed her as 'Ms. Zala' or 'Mistress.' She figured that Athrun was the one who told them to call her that, but when she looked at his face he was as red as she was as it told her that he didn't say anything to them which made her blush more. They continued to address her as that and she didn't mind at all. Instead, she was actually happy and loved the way it sounded.

Cagalli smiled and blushed a little. Then she felt someone join her in the tub and then a pair of strong arms engulfed her and she was leaning into this person's chest.

She looked up slowly and blushed deep red as it was Athrun who joined her. Not only that, but they were both in the bath **together. **

Athrun leaned his cheeks on hers as she was too shocked to even move, but then she felt him kiss her cheek and then buried his face in her neck. She was confused as she then turned her head slightly around to see his face. The expression he had made her feel guilty as she knew it was her who caused it.

Athrun lifted his head up and saw her looking at him worriedly and he gave her a toothy grin. Cagalli blushed again and looked away, but Athrun brought her face back to his.

"Cagalli, tell me what's bothering you? You've been avoiding me for weeks now. What's on your mind?" Cagalli didn't know what to say. More like she didn't know how to start. "Are you having second thoughts about…us?"

Cagalli instantly looked up sharply and saw his sad face. "What?! No! I never had thoughts like that!"

"Then tell me what's wrong?" Cagalli looked down and turned away. "Cagalli… please… tell me."

"I'm… I'm too embarrassed." Athrun smiled as it was so cute to see her like that. When she looked at him again, he instantly hid his smile and urged her to go on. "Remember when we had a picnic out at the garden?" Athrun nodded. "Well, you know how we were talking about the old days before we met each other? Like what we did to get where we were and what soldiers do. We were like having an intervention." Athrun could tell how nervous she was in her voice.

"Oh yeah...yeah… go on."

"Well… remember what…what Dearka said? How you guys were in the camps while training?" Athrun nodded. "Well… it's what Dearka said… you know? Ummm… about what soldiers did and what they usually do before going into battle and all. Pressure and fear that… you know … made them do … things?"

… _**FLASHBACK …**_

"_Hey Athrun, remember what the soldiers and our seniors used to do?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You know! How they always went out to that cabin at the beach or in the woods to get some?"_

"_Oh yeah… so? What of it?"_

"_Just making conversation, man! Oh! Hey! Hey! Remember some of the youngsters did it too? They even had it with our seniors! Seniors man!"_

"_Well, that's their choice. They were curious and so they went to experience it. Most of them did it out of rebellion, curiosity, frustration and well… uhhh… just for the hell of it."_

"_No kidding! They wanted to become a man!"_

"_Elsman, would you shut the hell up! I don't think anyone wants to hear anything about that!"_

"_Oh come on Yzak! You're just jealous cause they got some when they were younger and we're all still virgins. … Or are we?"_

_All the girls looked at their partners and gave them a sad and then threatening look. The boys saw it and instantly went to comfort them._

"_Oh no no! Honey, we never did anything like that! We have class you know. We were just talking about what the war makes us soldiers do."_

"_Oh, so did you lose it in the excuse of that 'the war made me do it?!" Milly said angrily at Dearka._

"_Of course not! I may be perverted, yes I admit, but I'm not that desperate. Besides… Yamato lost it before me. His first time was with some other girl. And we men know that our first times are always more memorable and the best and we never forget it."_

_Lacus looked down and Kira smacked Dearka. _

"_Lacus…I..I … It's not-"_

"_It's okay… I understand what you went through."_

"_But-"_

"_No… it's fine. It's just... I wonder all the time if you think of her when you're with me."_

"_WHAT?! NO! Lacus… when I'm with you, I only think of __**you**__. Even when I'm on my own, you always come into my mind. Fllay was just a fling. I do miss and love her, but only as a friend. It was..uhh… what Dearka said! It was the pressure and stress of the war that made me vulnerable." _

_Everyone nodded._

_Lacus smiled. "I know… I'm happy Kira." Kira hugged her. _

"_Oh! Hey Athrun! Remember all the girls tried to get with you?"_

"_DEARKA!"_

"Come on! Don't deny it! Not only because you're father was the Chairman or that you were an Elite, but also cause you're like **the** babe magnet. Everyone wanted a piece of you. They even stole your clothes and anything that you touched. Some even tried seducing you and we had more new female recruits all the time cause of you and they even tried to sneak into your room a couple times. That's when you started putting up extra security and everything! Aren't you still doing that now? HAHAHAHA!"

"_Dearka… SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"_

"_Oh! By the way, how do you know if you were violated or not? You were a deep sleeper back then and because of all that fan girl thing that started, you wake up as easily as a simple flick of a sound. Are you sure you didn't, at least, feel anything for the hot babes at our sector?"_

_At that instant, everyone began to beat up Dearka except for the pink and blonde princesses. They sat on their spot as they drank their tea, but Cagalli was actually in deep thought._

… _**FLASHBACK END …**_

"You were worried about that all this time?!" Cagalli looked away and curled herself up. Sensing her move away, Athrun draped his arms over her and held her deep into his chest and kissed her on her cheek. "You're so silly."

Cagalli didn't say anything as she just let Athrun hug her from behind as she leaned into him again. She held his arms around her and tightened it as if she was afraid he would leave. She had tears that fell from her eyes. Athrun saw it and wiped them with his thumbs and then kissed her as he tightened his hold on her.

"You worry over the littlest things… Nothing happened. Don't you trust me?"

"I... I do…but-"

"But that dumbass of a friend made you think about it right?" Cagalli just nodded. "Cagalli… I never ever, in my whole life and time that I was in that camp, did any of that sort. My mother taught me better than that."

"But… what if you did it out of rebellion? You know… your father? And weren't you at least bit curious?"

"Even if I was to rebel or whatever feelings I was going through, I wouldn't do anything that shallow. It would degrade my mother's teachings and I don't want to disappoint her spirit."

"So… you're saying that you would've done it if your mom was still here?"

"No way! I have class you know. Didn't I say that my mom taught me better? She would never forgive me and I never thought of those things anyway. All that was on my mind during that time was making my father proud of me and avenge my mother's death. And even if my father wasn't like what he was, the only thing that would be on my mind would still be making my parents proud. To be honest, there was no such thing as the word 'girls' in my dictionary during that time. If I had to do all these '_**first time' **_stuff, it would be for my one and only true love. Why waste it on someone you don't even love?"

"And during the second war?"

"You." Cagalli blushed. "You're always on my mind even when we're at work and you're sitting beside me. I just can't stop thinking about you."

"What… what if you were… violated in your sleep?" Cagalli tried to suppress her smirk.

Athrun made a face. "If I was violated, I would know. I had cameras set up and I reviewed them everyday." Cagalli couldn't believe what he just said and chuckled a little.

"So… did you ever… touch other women in _**that**_sense?"

"Never… Didn't you hear me? I said I would only do all these '**first time' **stuff with my one and only true love… Except when I kissed Lacus, but that doesn't count." Cagalli knew about that and she remembered how Lacus told her that it was really bad. "And Meer didn't count either. The only time I did touch her was when I had to push her away from me every time she tried to grab me. Apparently, and thank God, she did not once touch me while I was drunked out and woke up to find her in bed with me. There was a big space between us."

"You reviewed that in the video?" Athrun nodded and Cagalli laughed at him. "So smart and weird of you."

"You can never be too careful and no, I don't turn the cameras on when we're together. Why? Because it's our own privacy and I'm with you and I don't think anyone would dare bother us and I made extra sure by setting a lot of alarms around the windows, doors, and secret passageways. And for once in my life since being at the camps, I was able to sleep properly in a perfect slumber with you by my side." Cagalli was just speechless. She remembered how every night, Athrun would hug her close while they slept.

Athrun turned her face towards him and planted a lingering kiss on her lips.

"The only person I ever let touch is you." Cagalli blushed deep red. "And the only person I would ever give _**that gift**_to is my one and only love and that's you. My first time sleeping with a woman in the same bed and holding her is you. Anything that anyone could possibly think of to do in a relationship and any first time is all reserved for you and I would only allow **you** to access it. No one else. And I've never looked at any other girls. Haven't you seen me trying to get away from the screaming girls? It will always be you and that'll stay that way forever…. So… does that answer all your questions?"

Cagalli was so glad to hear all of that that she smiled lovingly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to his chest.

"Yes…Thank you… I love you Athrun." She then planted her lips on his and deepened it with intense passion.

They broke for air after their long make-out session and stared into each other's eyes. Then Cagalli noticed that they were still in the bubble bath, both still naked and she turned away causing Athrun to wonder if he did something wrong again.

"Cagalli… did I do something wrong?"

"No…it's just…we're…" He looked at her and then got what she meant.

"Oh!...." Athrun thought about the situation and then smirked. He pulled her back to him again and tightened his arms around her as they laid into the relaxing tub. "Awww… don't be shy. I love taking baths with you. It's not like we haven't seen or taken a bath with each other like this before. In fact, we had lots of times we saw each other na-" Cagalli covered his mouth and showed him a venomous look.

"Not another word."

Athrun smirked. "There's my woman's fire again!" He hugged her. "You have no idea how much I missed that."

"I'm… I'm sorry about that."

"From now on, you have to tell me everything. Okay? And I'll do the same. Well, I have already. We're supposed to be honest with each other. We promised." Cagalli smiled at him and nodded. "Speaking of honesty, what about you? Have you kissed, touched or loved someone else?"

"I did."

Athrun's jaw dropped. "Wha…What?! But I told you that** you **were my first for everything!"

"Yeah… I know." Athrun retracted his arms and acted like a baby. Cagalli laughed at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Because she was so irresistible, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I did have someone like that back then, but then he went and left me for irrational reasons."

"Really? Well, he was a good for nothing asshole. Who would ever do that to you?! I'd outta kill that guy."

Cagalli giggled. "Yeah you should, we used to be so lovey dovey and kissed and hugged all the time. I loved the way he used to hold me in his arms with such warmth and security." Athrun was feeling completely depressed now and he looked away. He was too upset that all his first times were with Cagalli but he was only second to her as she had a previous lover before him. "Even though we were separated at one point, we talked things out and now… we're back to where we were and our relationship is even better than before. I get all the love in the world from him and the fact that everyone accepts us made me feel more relieved and happier."

Athrun snapped his face back at her and the realization hit him. "Oh….ehehe…" Cagalli giggled at him as he now realized that the person she was talking about was actually him.

She leaned back into him as they soaked in the tub. "I love this house. I'm so happy Athrun. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I could've done anything."

"Same here." He hugged her and kissed her. "I love you so much Cagalli."

"Me too."

"Yeah? Then prove it to me." Cagalli blushed at him but then smirked at him as she then placed a simple kiss upon his lips. "Whenever you're ready, Mister Zala." Athrun blushed.

Cagalli got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and waited for him as she got a towel for him. When he wrapped himself in a towel, Cagalli got a smaller towel and guided him to their bedroom. They sat on the bed and Cagalli went to dry his hair with the small towel. He smiled as he loves it when Cagalli pampers him. When she finished him she went to dry hers. When she finished, she went to put the small towels back and then sat on Athrun's lap as she curled herself into his chest.

"So… Misses Zala, feeling better?"

"Misses Zala? Already?"

"If you noticed, the people at the house has been addressing you that for a while now. Actually, ever since you came to my house..err…**our **house. Goes to show that you and I were destined and fated to be together."

"Hehehe… I have noticed… I guess that means we should bump our wedding up sooner."

"Really?! Like how soon? Soon like tomorrow or maybe in a week or-"

"Wow! You really want to get this over with, huh?"

"I just want you to take my name and for us to be legal **right now**. The sooner, the better for me to do whatever I want with you."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him. "OH! So it's just so you don't have to make an excuse all the time for Kira." Athrun semi-smiled. "I knew it! But… I also know that you don't want anyone else to touch me for the matter and stop the Princes from asking for my hand in marriage."

Athrun had a disgusted face on. "I hate them. The nerve of them to do that in front of my face even though we announced our engagement. Not just you, but me too! I'll pummel every last one of them."

Cagalli chuckled. "You punched one before when he asked me to marry him. That was funny." Athrun remembered that day and smiled at it. "But you're a Prince too. Prince of ZAFT and **my** Prince that is. And yes, me too. The sooner, the better."

Athrun smiled and kissed her passionately. It soon lead to something else as he turned themselves around and placed her slowly on the bed as he was then working on her neck.

He stopped to look at her and she smiled at him with so much love as she smoothed her hands on his face.

"Happy Valentines Day, Cagalli."

"Happy Valentines, Athrun."

They kissed again and soon, they were in their own little world with no one to bother them.

THE END 


End file.
